


The Eve of Scarif

by milordrevan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Jyn Erso is called to Princess Leia's quarters on the eve of the Scarif mission. She and the princess enjoy one night of passion before Jyn leaves to steal the Death Star plans...





	The Eve of Scarif

Jyn Erso laid back on the rather lumpy cot she'd been assigned. It wasn't comfortable, but it was still a step up from what she was used to. Basic refresher facilities, a blanket on her cot, and a pillow that had more than the minimum amount of stuffing all made this place feel like the Imperial Hotel compared to the prison she'd recently inhabited.

She rested her head on her arms and stared at the ceiling. She needed to get to Scarif somehow, to get that data on the Death Star project. Her father had made sure there was a weakness, and only by analyzing the plans would the Rebellion be able to find and exploit it. But they didn't trust her. It made sense, sure. She was the daughter of the damn thing's designer, and her past was extremely checkered. She'd spent more time on the wrong side of the law than the right side. But it wasn't easy to survive in this galaxy. She'd done things she never thought she'd be forced to do, but it wasn't so easy to have a full stomach under the Empire, especially if you were a fugitive.

Somehow, she'd have to convince them that they could trust her. That she was, for the moment, on their side, even if she was pretty sure she would want nothing to do with the Rebellion after this job. Heroes died. Villains died. But the people no one noticed tended to survive, and Jyn was one of those. A survivor. Even if her 'surviving' had gotten her tossed in prison a few times.

A knock came at her door, and before she could react, it slid open to reveal a Rebel aide. Jyn recognized him as one that had been hanging around that Alderaanian princess, 'Lily' or whatever her name was.

"Princess Leia requests your presence immediately in her quarters," the aide said briskly.

_Ah, her name was 'Leia.' Close enough,_ Jyn thought wryly.

Jyn didn't move, except to raise an eyebrow. "Why me?" she asked casually.

"It doesn't matter," the aide snapped. "Follow me."

Jyn figured she might as well see what the Princess wanted. She rose from her cot, stretching casually. "Fine. Lead on, _Sir_."

The aide's eyes narrowed at her sarcasm, but he said nothing. Turning on his heel, he led Jyn Erso down several corridors, up at least three flights of stairs, and down a rather dimly-lit hallway. He stopped in front of a nondescript door and rapped on the metal with his fist three times. "Erso to see the Princess."

"Let her in," came a female voice from inside the room. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

The aide slid his keycard into the slot on the door handle, then opened it enough to allow Erso inside. "Don't try anything," he warned her. "Her Highness is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Jyn's expression remained one of impassivity. "That's nice," was all she said, and walked casually into the room.

It was rather unimpressive, especially since it was supposed to be the quarters of a princess. The floor was stone, with several shaggy rugs covering about half of it. There was a door at the other end that looked like it led to a small private refresher. A desk sat in one corner, stacked high with datacards and flimsi. A decent-sized bed sat along one wall, a light blue quilt covering it. The only other piece of furniture was a dresser with a small vanity table attached to the side, with a small mirror located above the vanity table. A young woman, the princess, Jyn assumed, was sitting there in a high-backed chair with her back to the room, brushing her extremely long brown hair.

"I'll be with you in a minute," the princess said calmly, not bothering to turn around. Jyn smirked. It'd take longer than a minute to finish brushing that much hair. Still, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon. She casually leaned against the nearest wall and closed her eyes. Whatever the princess wanted, Jyn was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Several minutes later, Jyn heard the chair scoot back and opened her eyes. The princess was standing up, and as she turned, Jyn had to work hard to hide her surprise. The princess was wearing nothing but a very thin white gown, so thin that it was rather translucent. Jyn could easily make out the princess' respectable bust, the outlines of her nipples, and a small dark patch between the princess' legs.

"So, I read your file, and found some interesting things," the princess said, standing and walking over to her bed. She sat down and indicated the chair she had just vacated. Jyn sat down, her eyes unashamedly on the princess' form. She was very hot, Jyn decided. Just like a princess was supposed to be. Perhaps it wasn't good form to stare at royalty like this, but Jyn didn't care. She'd never cared for royalty, or the 'proper' ways of doing things.

If the princess noticed that Jyn was eyeing her appreciatively, she didn't let it show. "You've been in a lot of lines of work. Smuggling, theft, information brokering, unlicensed private investigation, some mercenary jobs, fencing, the list is endless."

Jyn shrugged. It was all true. She'd survived, and that was all that mattered.

"It's the _other_ jobs that interested me most, however," the princess said slowly. "I see you worked briefly at a strip club as a dancer. Then you did some escort work, some black-market holoporn work, and even was an 'aide' to a local Imperial governor on Ord Mantell."

Jyn didn't respond. That was all true, too. She didn't particularly like any of that work, but it paid the bills. Well, the job on Ord Mantell was a mistake, but she couldn't have known that going in. Stupid Imperials.

"It said that you were thrown in prison by your governor for 'being a Rebel spy,'" the princess said. "Was that true?"

"Hell no," Jyn said, disgusted. "He brought me in to be his aide-for-the-month, just like he did a lot of girls. Come the end of the month, he asked if I could stay for another month. I did, and at the end of that one, apparently the ugly fat bastard fell in love with me and wanted to make me part of his 'permanent staff.' I was sick of his shit, so I refused. He didn't like that answer, and threw me in prison."

The princess grimaced. "Governor Rothis is well known to us. We have several of his former aides working for us now, depending on us for protection from him."

Jyn smirked. "They're the lucky ones. I heard he's going younger and younger these days. I'm glad to be rid of his shit."

The princess nodded. "And we are happy to have you."

Jyn snorted. "Yeah, right, Your Wonderfulness. I'm suspicious character number one around here. Or hadn't you noticed the quarters they assigned me is far away from anything remotely interesting or important?"

"I cannot control their suspicions," the princess said. "But I know you're not an Imperial, and I know you won't sell us out."

"Damn right I'm not an Imp," Jyn said darkly. "I'd rather die. They stole my dad." She shut up immediately. She'd said too much. Her dad was a sore subject with her.

The princess' eyes softened. "I know. And I am sorry. I can't imagine how I would feel if something happened to mine."

Jyn didn't answer. She stared at the floor, her jaw clenched.

"I want to help you," the princess said. "I can arrange things so that you have a squad ready to leave tomorrow. I might even be able to get you a ship."

Jyn's eyes snapped up to the princess'. "What's in it for you, Your Worship?" she snapped, her suspicions rising.

"Call me 'Leia,'" the princess said, her voice still calm. "No catch. I want those plans just as much as you do."

"There's _always_ a catch," Jyn said flatly.

Leia smiled softly. "Well, I wouldn't mind it if you were to spend the night here. Outside of my aide, Targeter, who is always on missions, there is a lack of women on this base that either like women or are decent in bed. And given your experience with both sexes, I'm guessing you are very good in bed."

Jyn shrugged, not embarrassed at all. "I'm all right."

Leia shifted slightly, subtly drawing the gown tightly over her breasts to accentuate their shape. Her nipples were extremely prominent now against the semi-sheer material. "So, what do you say? Spend the night?"

"Yeah, all right," Jyn said. It had been a while since she'd slept with anyone, obviously discounting the times that the prison guards had brought her out for their own 'amusements.' And the princess was a hell of a lot more attractive than them.

"You might want to give me a chance to clean up, first. Haven't had a chance to bathe in a while," Jyn said matter-of-factly.

"The refresher is through there," Leia smiled. "Would you like company?"

Jyn shrugged. "You can join if you want to. Hell if I care." She stepped into the refresher and quickly stripped out of her clothes, kicking them into a pile in the corner. She stepped into the sonic shower and turned the knob, only to find that it wasn't a sonic shower. Jyn yelped and leapt back as a stream of icy water cascaded from a small head at the top. She frantically turned the knob back off and stood there, shivering.

"You have to turn it more to get hot water," came a voice from the doorway. Jyn looked up to see Leia watching her, an amused smile on her face.

Jyn glared at the princess. Like it was Jyn's fault she'd never seen a shower that used actual water in her lifetime. Even in the governor's mansion, she'd been forced to use the cheap sonic showers along with the other 'aides.'

Reaching out a tentative hand, Jyn twisted the knob, much farther this time, and thankfully warm water cascaded out. She twisted it a bit more, and quickly found a hot temperature that she liked. She stepped under the water and closed her eyes, ignoring Leia's lascivious gaze.

About a minute later, Jyn heard the shower door open and felt another body slide in. She opened her eyes to see the slightly shorter princess joining her, just as naked as Jyn. Leia smiled up at her and held up a small bottle of soap. "I'll wash you if you'll wash me."

Jyn smiled, the hot water making her much more relaxed than she had been in years. She held out her hand and Leia poured a bit of soap into it. Jyn lathered her hands up and pressed them on Leia's shoulders, working the soap into the princess' soft skin. Leia poured some soap into her own hand and lathered them up before placing them on Jyn's stomach.

The two women washed each other slowly, each taking their time and exploring the other's body. Where Leia was shapely, Jyn was skinny. Jyn hadn't recovered from her lengthy prison stint, so her ribs were slightly visible against the skin of her chest and her stomach was tightly drawn. Her arms and legs were just short of skeletally thin. There were dozens of bruises and welts, both large and small, coating Jyn's torso, legs, and arms. She had several cuts that were still healing, the water causing the unsightly red lines to glisten. But Leia didn't seem to mind. She ran her fingers along Jyn's arms, her back, her waist, careful not to put any pressure on the still-healing wounds. Jyn moaned and returned the favor, running her fingers over every inch she could reach, enjoying the beautiful curves of Leia's body.

It wasn't long before Leia's hands found Jyn's breasts, and she spent quite a bit of time on them. Jyn had small B-cup breasts, with puffy pink nipples that Leia's fingers caressed again and again. Jyn spent even longer on Leia's rather larger C-cup breasts, rolling the light brown nipples between her index finger and thumb. Leia really had magnificent tits. She could make a lot of money on the holoporn circuit without getting any implants at all, Jyn thought idly, only for that thought to get derailed as Leia's fingers suddenly pressed against her groin.

Jyn wished she'd had the ability to shave in the last few months. She felt slightly self-conscious about her jungle of black hair down there. She hadn't had a chance to shave it since she'd been thrown into prison. Leia didn't seem to mind as she softly worked soap into Jyn's thick forest. Jyn bit her lip to keep from moaning, and tried to focus on her task of washing Leia's face. It was difficult, especially since Leia was staring at her, clearly enjoying making Jyn squirm. Jyn made the mistake of meeting Leia's eyes briefly, and suddenly couldn't look away from those beautifully expressive brown eyes. Leia seemed to feel the same way, because she drew closer, pressing Jyn against the shower wall, their breasts smashing together and the princess' fingers rubbing up and down Jyn's slit.

Leia stretched up and brushed her lips on Jyn's once. Twice. Three times she gave Jyn a soft kiss right on the lips. Suddenly unable to control herself, Jyn abandoned her efforts to wash Leia's neck, grabbing the princess' shoulders and covering Leia's lips with her own. It was a kiss borne of passion not felt for years. Jyn had experienced plenty of satisfying sexual situations, but it had been a long time, and she was lost entirely in her desire for this young princess.

Leia returned the kiss enthusiastically, her fingers still working Jyn's pussy. One of Jyn's hands slid down Leia's back to grip her firm ass. The princess sighed against Jyn's lips, closing her eyes as Jyn's fingers slid around her hips to explore Leia's pussy. Jyn felt plenty of hair on Leia's mound, but none on her lips. Obviously, the princess took much better care of her genital hygiene.

Jyn felt around Leia's slit, quickly finding the hard nub of Leia's clit. She barely brushed it with her fingers, and a groan from Leia accompanied a sudden tightening of the fingers currently cupping Jyn's pussy. Jyn closed her own eyes, focusing on the dual sensations of excitedly exploring Leia's pussy while having her own explored with the same enthusiasm. She kissed Leia again and again, their tongues dancing around, tasting each other.

After mere moments, Jyn felt Leia jerk back, whimpering in an orgasm. Leia didn't remove her hand from Jyn's pussy, despite her orgasm, and so Jyn quickly experienced her own orgasm. She cried out in pleasure, her eyes screwed up in ecstasy.

Both took a few moments to recover, then Jyn opened her eyes to see Leia smiling at her. Leia kissed her once, then murmured, "I don't know about you, but I'm not done yet."

Jyn shook her head. "Not even close, princess."

"Leia. Please, just Leia. I'm not a princess right now. I'm just Leia, your lover."

Jyn smiled. "And I am yours," she whispered the words that somehow felt so right.

The princess turned and grabbed a small razor. "Shave me, lover," she said, holding it and the bottle of soap out to Jyn. "Just my legs."

Jyn took the razor and soap and, with some difficulty, knelt down in the shower, the hot water still cascading over the two of them. She lathered her hands, then smoothly ran them over Leia's right leg. She slowly, sensually ran the razor up the length of Leia's calf, being careful not to cut the princess' shapely leg. She repeated the motion, finishing the calf and moving up to the thigh. As she neared Leia's groin, Jyn started to plant a kiss on Leia's smooth slit with every pass of the razor, causing the princess to have to lean against the wall to remain steady.

Finishing Leia's right leg, Jyn moved to the left and repeated the process, making sure to kiss Leia's pussy with every stroke of the razor. All too soon, Leia's legs were perfectly smooth. Jyn ran her hands over them, loving the feeling of the soft skin. She ran her fingers down Leia's left leg, allowing them to trail to the princess' foot. Jyn took the foot in her hand, pouring a bit of soap onto the top and working it down to Leia's toes.

Leia gasped as Jyn's callused fingers caressed her foot, applying pressure in all the right areas as she gave it a thorough cleaning. Far too quickly, Jyn set that foot down and gently teased the other foot into her palm, repeating the process with her right foot.

After she finished, Jyn placed Leia's foot on the floor of the shower and slowly rose, planting another kiss on Leia's pussy as she stood up. As soon as Jyn straightened, Leia immediately grabbed her and shoved her lips onto Jyn's, giving her yet another passionate kiss.

Leia softly teased the razor and soap out of Jyn's fingers and slowly knelt down, trailing a layer of kissing down Jyn's chin, neck, chest, stomach, and finally her pussy. Jyn was a bit surprised that Leia would kiss the tangled mass of black hair coating her pussy, but she wasn't going to stop the princess. Not if it felt that good.

"How would you like it styled?" Leia said from her kneeling position. "Do you want me to just trim it back? Do you want to take it all off?"

"Make it like yours," Jyn said, thinking of the beautiful brown hair that covered Leia's mound. "Shave my lips and legs. Just keep the top a bit longer. I like it long." She hadn't been able to choose her own style in years. She'd had to keep it shaved when she was a stripper, and the vast majority of her escort clients had preferred a completely shaved pussy. Of course, the governor had required a regularly waxed pussy and even a bleached asshole. Jyn had _hated_ her time with him.

Leia went to work, first taking care of Jyn's very thin legs. Jyn closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the razor and Leia's fingers gently washing and shaving her, careful not to irritate the cuts, bruises, and welts that dotted Jyn's legs. Soon Leia approached Jyn's inner thighs, and she spread her legs as much as she could in the shower, allowing the razor to run along the curves of her groin. Leia decided to mimic Jyn's actions, and planted kiss after kiss on Jyn's slit, even before she shaved it smooth. Finally, after what seemed to Jyn both a long time and a frustratingly short one, Leia finished and took Jyn's right foot in her hand, cleaning and massaging it just like Jyn had done to her. Jyn groaned. Her feet, unlike Leia's were covered in calluses and her nails were a wreck. But Leia lovingly gave each foot attention, cleaning out the dirt caked underneath each nail and gently massaging each callus as if she could remove it via touch alone.

Leia soon finished and stood back up, setting aside the razor. Jyn gazed down at her freshly trimmed pussy, still with a triangle of long, thick hair on her mound, but much neater and attractive than before. She admired her smooth legs and feet, loving how much cleaner and neater they looked, despite their skinny shape and dozens of wounds. Jyn raised her eyes to see the princess smiling at her. She took Leia in her arms and gave her a passionate kiss, trying to express all her thanks in that one gesture.

The princess broke it off after about half a minute and raised the bottle of soap so Jyn could see it. "Let's wash each other’s hair so we can move to the bed," she said breathlessly. Jyn nodded, and they both quickly lathered their hands and started to massage the soap into each other’s scalp. They tried to gaze into each other’s eyes, but the soap running down their foreheads quickly made that impossible, so they settled for closing their eyes and feeling their way through each other’s hair. Soon their bodies were pressed together tightly as they reached around each other's body to wash the hair falling down their back. It took Jyn quite a bit longer than Leia, as Leia's hair extended down past her hips. She had to kneel down to get the last of it, and took the opportunity to press yet more kisses on Leia's stomach and pussy. Leia used her extra time to play with Jyn's hair, running her fingers through it and pretending to arrange it in an odd configuration, winding it in tight buns that rested just above Jyn's ears.

Soon enough, Jyn was done and stood back up. Leia allowed Jyn's hair to fall back down and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before simultaneously moving in for another kiss.

Leia nibbled on Jyn's lower lip. "Let's get out of here."

Jyn nodded and Leia reached over and shut the shower off. The two naked women quickly exited the shower, shivering suddenly. Leia grabbed two towels and they quickly dried each other off before fleeing to Leia's main room, rather cold.

Leia dove underneath the covers of her bed and pulled Jyn next to her. They snuggled up to each other's damp body, using each other for warmth. Within seconds Leia's hand found Jyn's and they clasped hands tightly while their lips locked together as they fiercely made out underneath the covers.

As passionately as they were kissing, it was not long before both women were positively steaming with desire and anticipation. Jyn threw the covers off them and slowly started to kiss her way down to Leia's breasts. She took Leia's hard nipples in her mouth one at a time, lovingly nipping at them with her lips and teeth. Leia started to moan, her fingers finding Jyn's breasts in response and pinching her puffy nipples.

Jyn started to travel kisses down Leia's stomach, her intentions obvious, but Leia grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. "Not like that," she gasped, her voice hoarse. "Lay on your back."

Jyn slid off Leia and turned over onto her back. Leia slid her legs up and leaned over Jyn's face. She smiled, leaned down, and gave Jyn a brief upside-down kiss. Breaking off the kiss, she started kissing down Jyn's body, sliding her own over Jyn's face. Jyn took the opportunity to lay her own kisses on Leia's breasts and stomach. In moments, Leia's lips hovered above Jyn's pussy while her own pussy hovered above Jyn's eager mouth in a 69.

Leia lowered her lips and started to kiss Jyn's freshly trimmed pussy. Jyn moaned in response, reached up, and grabbed Leia's hips. She pulled Leia down to her own face and started to kiss Leia's slit.

Both women explored each other with their mouths. Leia focused on Jyn's rather prominent clit that stood up nicely when aroused and her very long slit, while Jyn's attention was almost exclusively on Leia's canal. Jyn gently stuck a finger in and gathered some of Leia's moisture, then licked the finger, getting a good taste of the princess. She quickly stuck two fingers inside and gently pumped Leia's canal while her lips tickled Leia's clit hood.

They were both soon moaning in pleasure, lost in their desire. Jyn's groan hitched every time Leia's tongue brushed against her clit, and Leia's moan grew steadily louder as Jyn's tongue explored her canal.

Both women doubled their efforts, locked in an impromptu race to see who could make the other cum first. Leia slid two fingers into Jyn’s canal, furiously pumping her as her lips danced across Jyn's clit. Jyn's fingers massaged Leia's slit in just the right way as her tongue frantically darted in and out of Leia's opening. They were panting with effort, lost in their world of desire and pleasure.

Jyn finally groaned and jerked violently, cumming all over Leia's fingers. Leia didn't let up the pressure on Jyn's clit, and Jyn was soon gasping for air. Finally, Leia allowed Jyn's orgasm to end. Not to be outdone, despite the sudden wave of exhaustion sweeping over her, Jyn plunged her tongue deep into Leia's canal and finally found her g-spot. Leia collapsed onto Jyn as a massive orgasm rippled through her from her pussy to her head, down to her toes, and back. Jyn quickly found the spot with her tongue again, causing Leia to scream.

The door suddenly opened and a rebel guard bounded in, his rifle at the ready. As soon as he saw the bed, his face reddened. "Sorry, Your Highness," he apologized, quickly turning around and fleeing back outside.

Jyn saw this out of the corner of her eye and smirked into Leia's pussy that was still crammed up against her face. She gave Leia's inner lips one last nibble before sliding out from underneath Leia and sitting up. Leia just lay there limply for a minute, catching her breath.

Jyn felt her eyelids droop and she yawned, leaning back against the headboard, suddenly exhausted. Leia slowly rose and crawled up to Jyn. She collapsed against the headboard as well, groaning in exhaustion. Jyn looked over at her and managed a small grin. "Mind if I stay the night?"

Leia glared at her. "You don't have a choice. You're staying."

Jyn smirked and slid down, her head resting on the pillow. "Glad to be of service, Your Highness."

Leia groaned. "I can't get away from that, can I?"

Jyn shrugged, one eye already closed. "You make a good princess. A sexy princess."

The princess smiled down at Jyn and slid down, her face inches from Jyn's. "I'll be your Leia if you'll be my Jyn."

Jyn yawned, her eyes closed. "All right. Sleep now. Mission tomorrow."

Leia grabbed the blanket and threw it over the two of them, then snuggled up to Jyn, using her shoulder as a pillow. "Good night, my Jyn."

"Good night, my princ-...my Leia."

Leia smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with her new lover.


End file.
